


Mad Hatter

by LootaLaatikko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cafe AU, Family Fluff, Marriage, Mpreg, family cafe, harry and teddy are cousins, no magic, soldier!Remus, tag more when need more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LootaLaatikko/pseuds/LootaLaatikko
Summary: It was just another cafe in London. Little cafe named Mad Hatter.





	1. Start Of The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this on computer and I don't know if I will continue this on computer or phone. Please enjoy ^U^

Sun was rising up. Harry tried to open his eyes, but it was almost impossible when you have big hairy dog on top of you.  
" Padfoot, get off now!" Harry shouted to the dog who jumped happily to the floor. It's task was completed. Harrys rooms door opened and his cousin, Teddy was there grining to him.  
" Come on sleepy head mom is making breakfast to us. They need to open the cafe and we need to go soon or the bus is leaving without us." Teddy said and left. Harry got up, changed and went for breakfast.  
Downstairs he saw his uncle Sirius was really making breakfast for them and lunch for Remus. He looked around kitchen, but didn't see his parents there so he sat opposite Remus who drinked his coffee while reading newspaper. Harry tried not to look at the scars on Remus' face, but failed. How can someone just be out there on war and actually survive with all his body parts and yes, he had scars, but that doesn't matter. Remus noticed this and smiled.  
" Harry if you don't finish your breakfast you're gonna be late and I think Minerva dosn't like that much." Teddy lauched at Harrys reaction while they finished their breakfast.  
Downstairs James and Regulus were opening cafe when boys ran outside.  
" Have a nice day boys!" James shouted behind them and smiled. Today was gonna be a good day.


	2. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Weasley twins

When you meet twins like Fred and George a normal person usually runs like an idiot. But Teddy isn't a normal person and doesn't run. He greets them normally.  
"Hey guys how is it going" Teddy said and high fived them.  
"Well Teddy dear-  
things are going well-  
but we need-  
a little favor." they said as they took Teddys both arms and went forward.  
"Well what you guys need" Teddys curiosity took over his voice as he went forward with twins.  
"Your family has a cafe-  
and we need place where-  
we can put posters-  
of our shop!"  
Teddy thought few seconds. Would his parents let them put posters of their shop in the cafes window. First he should ask his parents before making any promises, but it needed to wait for him to get home because his phone was on kitchen table.  
"Sorry guys, but I need to ask my parents before anything"  
"Don't worry-  
we can wait-  
just promise-  
to ask" they finished and kissed Teddy on cheeks before running on their own class. Yes he would ask for them.


	3. Cafeteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in a long while but it's because school started again.

After math class Harry, Ron and Hermione went to lunch. At cafeteria Draco joined them much to Rons dislike. They eated in peace and chatted for a while and Teddy came to them runnig with a smile.  
"Hey Harry do you have your phone with you?" he asked., Harry nodded and gave it to Teddy who thanked him and went aside to make a call to his parents. Few minutes later Teddy joined them and gave Harrys phone back to him.  
"What was that about?"  
"Fred and George asked me to ask our parents if it was okay to put posters of their shop to our windows." The answer seemed to satisfy everyone. They finished eating as bell ringed and went to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short.


	4. A/N

So I haven't updated this in what feel like years and this is because I kind of lost my motivation over this? Like I started this and I was like 'I'm going to actually do something' but my motivation was like 'ha, bye bitch' so this has been abonted or is on hiatus depends if I want to continue this. I also kinda got out of Harry Potter but that is normal for me so maybe I will get back to it and continue this. Thanks for everyone who has read this. You can also come and shout to me in comments or in my Tumblr where my name is thisnerdislazy. I also have gotten in to My hero academia so if you want a fic about that just say and I can try but I won't say it's the best. Hopefully we see soon. ~~(~~ ~~but seeing this is me it may take a while)~~


End file.
